A conventional wiper blade (referred to as “tournament type wiper blade”) includes a support assembly composed of a plurality of pivotally connected levers and adapted to support a wiper blade by which a surface (for example, automotive windshield) is wiped. There has recently been proposed a wiper blade (or design blade) wherein a support assembly is composed of a plurality of levers and is housed by covers so as to improve the aesthetic appearance of the wiper blade.
Japanese patent No. 4227052 discloses one such design blade.
FIG. 10 shows a part of a wiper blade 101 as proposed by Japanese patent No. 4227052. As shown, the wiper blade 101 includes a support assembly to hold a wiper rubber 102. The support assembly is composed of a primary lever 103 and secondary levers 104. Also, the wiper blade 101 includes a cover assembly composed of a center cover 105 and side covers 106 and adapted to enclose the primary lever 103 and the secondary levers 104.
The secondary lever 104 is pivotally connected to the primary lever 103 through a connector pin 107. The primary lever 103 includes an extension 108 adjacent to the connector pin 107. The extension 108 extends from the distal end of the primary lever and has apertures 109. The side cover 106 includes protrusions 110. The protrusions 110 are engaged within the corresponding apertures 109 so that the side cover 106 is pivotally connected to the primary lever 103. The side cover 106 includes a distal end 111 to which the wiper rubber 102 is mounted.
With such an arrangement, when the wiper rubber 102 is deformed during wiping operation of the wiper blade 101, the side cover 106 is pivoted relative to the primary lever 103 to follow deformation of the wiper rubber 102.